everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinny Lamp/Basic Diary
Friday, November 11, 2016 It's friday in Ever After, and I am waking up and getting ready for my Physhex lesson. I really like my teacher, probably because he's Aladdin. Anyways, the physics lessons aren´t hard, if you don´t mind solving formulas and all that stuff. When the lesson ended, I hugged Aladdin goodbye and headed to my next class-ic: Dance Class-ic! Belly Dance is personally my favorite style of dance, which is why I applied to this lessons. I just love all of this movements. And my classmates are really nice too. After 95 minutes of belly dancing fun, it was lunch time, so I headed to the castlefeteria. "What do you want, cutie?", the lunch lady said, then I replied "I wish for a PB&J, please", but then, someone covered my eyes with their hands. "Who am I?", they said. It was Ali Arabia, the boy of my dreams, and son of my favorite teacher. We hugged. I grabbed my PB&J and sat next to him. "So, you wished for a PB&J?", he asked. "Yeah", I replied. Then he asked me "Do you know what I wish for?". I told him I didn´t know. "I wish for a date with you". Oh my Grimm! The boy of my dreams wished for a date with me! "As you wish", I said to him. We ate our respective lunchs, and headed to our next class-ic: Classic Literature. We're working on interviews to publish in our magazine that will sell in the Village of Book's End. He is also my teammate in this project. We've been assigned as teammates because we're from the same story, but, even if I like being her teammate (I love being his teammate), I hate that those Royal teachers only did it because it's our destiny to work together. They need better reasons. Anyways, we interviewed a Magic Carpet Washer to see why did they choose that job. With that being said, we then went to Bi-ogre-gy, and learned a few things about magical fauna. Then we went to computer class-ic, where we're been learning how to create a Mirror-net web page using a combination of technomagic and programming skills. Really interesting, actually. Then, after that, we had a class of mathemagics, usual, boring stuff, whatever-after. Then, the magic returned, and by that I mean, another hextracurricular lesson of Magicology. I love Magicology 'cuz I love granting wishes, especially those of Ali <3<3. After I went back to my dorm room, I started getting everything ready for tomorrow's date. So #hexciting! Then I started playing with my MirrorPhone, MirrorPad and Reflect, time went really fast.Then I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep of the hexcitement! Saturday, November 12, 2016 When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I did was to write yesterday's adventures in this diary. Then, I went to get ready for my date with Ali, I dressed up, applied my makeup an now I'm good to go. Tuesday, November 15, 2016 Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Work in progress Category:Diaries